pororofandomcom-20200216-history
Crong
Crong is the younger brother of Pororo as well as being one of the main characters of Pororo the Little Penguin. Personality Crong is the parallel protagonist of the series and the parallel male lead. He is a little spinosaurus that lives with Pororo. Crong is the youngest of the group. He is 3 years old (4 in Season 3, 5 years old in Season 4, 6 in Season 5, 7 in Season 6). He is usually with Pororo and is constantly getting into trouble. In season 1, he does not speak; he can only say his own name ("Crong") to communicate, but he is seen speaking in a time from the second season. In Seasons 3-6, he wears a light blue aviator jumpsuit, red bandana, and matching gloves. In the sing-along series, he likes playing the trumpet (Season 1 and 2, as well as the HD remakes) and electric bass (Season 3 only). He has a crush on Loopy and a tiny bit on Petty. Crong's Own Language Crong almost always says only "Crong, Crong", rendering nearly all of his speech unintelligible to the viewer, though the rest of the characters seem to understand him perfectly well and often repeat the meaning so that the audience can comprehend it. Appearance Crong is a young spinosaurus who was hatched from an egg Pororo found in the forest. Starting from the 3rd season onward, he wears a blue jumpsuit and a red bandana and gloves. Bio Season 1 In "We're friends!", Pororo once found him hatched from an egg, and thought he was harmful, but he knew he wasn't as harmful, and the two became great friends as well as brothers, although they bicker a lot. Season 2 Crong looks the same as the previous season, but buffer. Season 3 He begins to wear a blue jumpsuit and red bandana and gloves from this season on wards. Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Season 1 (HD) Season 2 (HD) Voiced By Korean * Lee Mi Ja (also as the English voice for Seasons 5-6, English Show) English * Tünde Skovrán (Season 1 through 4, Season 1 (HD), Season 2 (HD), Singalong NEW 1 and 2, Tik Tok English set and apps, since 2003) * Bob Edwards (Pororo to the Cookie Castle) * Gillie Robic (Singalong, UK Dub) Japanese * Megumi Yamato (Season 2) * Miyuki Sawashiro (Season 3-5) * Ikue Otani (Season 2 (HD) (to-be-announced)) * Yusuke Numata (since 2015; current voice) * Daisuke Sakaguchi (Season 1) Quotes * "Crong, Crong!" (several episodes) * "Pororo, you!" (We're friends!) * "Crong! Hide-and-seek." "Oh, yes! Hide and seek." (Shhh! It's a secret) * "Crong-kubu?" "Hula hoop?" (Petty, You are So Cool) * "Pororo sick?" "Are you sick, Pororo?" (Is Pororo sick?) Trivia * Crong can sometimes be confused as a Komodo dragon, caiman, or monitor lizard, but he is really a spinosaurus. * In the Polish dubbing, his name was changed to "Krakuś". Gallery Play with Crong.jpg Category:Animals Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Troublemakers Category:Tyranosaurus Rex Category:Males Category:Main characters Category:Alive characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters